


First Awakening

by Musical_Fandom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Mementos (Persona 5), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: Akechi awakens to the power in his heart.
Kudos: 11





	First Awakening

Surrounded by dull red veins and misshapen maze-like tunnels, Akechi couldn't help but laugh. It had to be some sort of nightmare. Black masses of sludge and masks wandered aimlessly through the confusing halls. They hadn't noticed him yet.

Akechi looked at his phone, the app he'd been trying to delete for days was open and pulsing. Mementos is what the app said.

It had to be a hallucination of some sort. Just a moment ago he had been in the subway. Everything was normal until the app activated itself. He had tried to close it but the world began to warp around him showing him this.

Looking around was proving to be a fruitless effort. The place was too big to explore on foot. It was open too, almost too much so for him to hide when the monsters got too close. He wondered if he could outrun them if they spotted him. They were currently just walking at a leisurely pace so he didn't know how fast they could go.

After dead ends and many close encounters Akechi found a set of stairs that led up. He really hoped it was the way out as he climbed. 

It was only a matter of time before the monsters caught up with him. As it turned out, they could run fast. Much faster than Akechi could ever hope to run. When it caught him its shape became unstable. It collapsed and reformed into three horse-like creatures that surrounded him. They looked ready to charge at any second.

Akechi couldn't help but think how unfair it was. Here he was, about to die in some nightmare. For what? Would he even be missed? He was all alone but that was nothing new. Ever since his mother died, he'd been alone.

Being powerless was the worst feeling. Of course it was the last feeling he would ever have.

_But it doesn't have to be._

It wasn't fair that he had to die so young. There was so much he never got to do. He'd never gotten to be a normal kid.

_There's still time._

He never got to meet his bastard father. The man would go on with his life completely unaware of the devastation he'd done to Akechi's life.

_You can change that._

A quiet voice grew louder.

_Are you just going to accept this fate?_

But what else could he do?

_Fight. Take back your life!_

A sudden pain in his head brought him to the ground. All he could hear was the voice in his head. The rest of the world seemed to fade away.

_You've been dealt a losing hand by fate. I can help you fight back if you possess the resolve._

The words felt right. He wanted to fight. Giving up wasn't an option right now.

_Then stand! Face your destiny and forge a contract with me!_

Akechi shakily got to his feet. His limbs felt heavy but he pushed through it. He instinctively reached for his face and found a mask. He grabbed it and pulled with all his strength.

_I am thou._

_Thou art I._

_Together we shall sow chaos through this uncaring world._

_It shall all burn before us!_

The mask came free with a burst of blood.

"Loki!"

Akechi saw how the demon perched itself on its sword. It's black and white striped body would be disorienting to anyone else but no Akechi. Loki was chaos incarnate. He was the power to fight back. He was Goro Akechi. Everything felt more real than it ever had before.

With a newfound energy, Akechi killed the creatures with ease. It was thrilling. Addicting even. Still, he needed to escape this place.

Travelling through the tunnels was still a nightmare. They were too large for him and each step seemed to bring his body closer to collapsing. The only things keeping him going were the adrenaline and bloodlust. He had the urge to kill and Loki was happy to oblige.

Akechi didn't know how long it took or how many monsters he killed but he finally made his way to some sort of platform which had a door. He really needed this to be the exit, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He was far stronger than the monsters he was facing but with his worsening exhaustion they were managing to get some hits in on him.

As he threw himself out the door everything changed. He was back in the subway. The cuts and bruises were still there but Loki was not. Well, not physically. There was a fire in his chest which he knew had to be Loki. 

The first thing he registered once he was back was how weak he felt. His legs nearly instantly gave out which left him sprawled awkwardly on the station floor. He could hardly will his limbs to move and the world was getting dark around the edges. He could hear some voices around him that his tired mind couldn't understand. The adrenaline was failing him and he was starting to lose consciousness. The voices around him faded rapidly as his world was plunged into darkness.


End file.
